falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Taken for a Ride
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Taken for a Ride is a main quest and achievement/trophy in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Arriving at the Nuka-station, RedEye will announce over the intercom that there is 'fresh meat' to run the gauntlet. The first room in the Gauntlet is filled with a range of machinegun and laser turrets. After dealing with or running through, the next room is filled with tripwire traps. These can be avoided by picking a Master lock to the left, but otherwise disarming them works as well. Heading up the stairs leads to a selection of three doors. The right-most door has a grenade bouquet that drops on opening, and the middle one has a Jangles cymbal toy sitting on a gruesome display. The left door has a passage behind it. The next room is filled with radiation barrels. There is an alcove at the back of the room to the left where a rusty key can be picked up to unlock the next Expert-locked door with. Heading down leads to the Nuka-World access tunnels. This room has ten turrets that will be activated by the Jangles cymbal toy. Destroying it will prevent the turrets activating, and will earn a disparaging comment from RedEye. Alternatively, they can be deactivated by a terminal. The next room contains rad-rats and an animatronic alien turret. Following on from here is a tunnel filled with frag-mine trapped cars, leading to a mirelurk nest. The door on the other side of the fragile plank walkway is Expert-locked, but if picked, RedEye will react in surprise. Otherwise, dropping down and running up the small tunnel will be required. Following another passage filled with explosives, the next trap features gas spraying out from the ceiling, and radroaches. Using the terminal to open the security gates will shut off the gas. The holotape password for the terminal is on a desk in the room on the right as you enter the area. The key for the door containing the terminal is on a door handle forwards then right and back on yourself from the door you enter. Emerging through the door reveals ant mounds, and past them, RedEye will encourage the 'audience' to participate in attacking the player. The final room is the Cola-cars arena, where Overboss Colter will be waiting. Once you enter the locker room, Gage will talk to you again, telling you to find a Thirst Zapper squirt gun in the lockers. Using it will short out Overboss's armor circuits, allowing you to hit him for a limited time. Removing the fusion core from the reactor in the back room will drop the power by 30%, aiding your chances of survival. Once he is dead, Gage will proclaim you the new Overboss, and explains that there are three raider factions at each other's throats that must be placated, and that you are the best person for the job. Quest stages Notes * Wearing the Silver Shroud costume prompts some unique comments during the first encounter with Colter. * Colter also reacts to the Sole Survivor wearing a vault suit. * Additionally Colter will make comments about the player wearing a suit of power armor. * It is not possible to force Colter to exit his power armor by pickpocketing his Fusion Core (does not show in list of items) or destroying it (it can be targeted but the Fusion Core hit location will take no damage). * It is possible to kill Colter without using the Thirst Zapper by critical hits. Bugs * It is possible to open the chained door next to Syke's body at the start of the Gauntlet. By placing the cursor over the bottom-left section of the chain visible through the gap in the door frame and slowly moving left and right you will be able to make the "Activate Chain" prompt appear. This will allow you to bypass the entire Gauntlet and go directly into the Nuka-World main area. * Upon entering the Cola-Cars arena, Porter Gage will loop around the ruined Nuka-Cola bottle making it impossible to advance into the locker room. ** Using the console to disable and then enable Porter and/or Colter can allow the quest to progress, although may also be required if doors subsequently fail to open. * When Wearing Power Armor, The Ultimate Ufo will sometimes Spin Infinitely. Category:Nuka-World achievements and trophies Category:Nuka-World quests es:De paseo pl:Proszę wsiadać, drzwi zamykać pt:Levado Para um Passeio ru:Вот так вот прокатили uk:Отак от прокотили